


dammit, guys

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Spooning, Ugh, Well - Freeform, halloween pranks, more like big children, sam and dean are dicks, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 26th:</p><p>sam and dean scare cas. you help him fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dammit, guys

**Author's Note:**

> ooo, we're reaching the end of the October oneshot challenge!
> 
> if you're wondering why there's not been any smut lately, it's because I have something HUGE in store for Halloween! muahaha

You were interrupted from your late night research by a blood curling scream, belonging to cas.

You lept from your chair, grabbing your gun and bolting out of your bedroom in the bunker, running into the living room to find sam and dean laughing their asses off.

You exhaled in frustration, lowering your weapon, scanning the room to find castiel standing frozen, a frightened look on his face, and a broken glass on the ground at his feet, a puddle of water surrounding him.

“okay, what did you two fuckers do to cas?” you said, slowly approaching cas and putting a hand on his shoulder.

You glared at them, spotting some cheap halloween masks in sam and dean’s hands.

Putting two and two together, you slowly wrapped an arm around cas, leading him toward your room, and shutting the door.

“you okay, cas?” you asked the innocent angel as you glanced it the time. Jeez, when did 2:00am roll around?

He didn’t answer, and sat on the edge of your bed.

“y-yes, Y/N…I’m…fine.”

You sighed, sitting down next to him.

“you’re not gonna be able to sleep tonight, are you?” you asked softly, running a hand up and down his back, Attempting to soothe him.

He sighed embarrassedly, and then shook his head. “i…all I did was walk out for a glass of water. This whole human thing is strange. I’m sorry, Y/N. if they’d been real monsters I would be dead right now.” He was looking down, wringing his hands.

“cas…it’s not your fault. They were just being asses and decided to prank you. do you wanna sleep in here tonight?” you asked, standing.

He looked up at you before answering. “if I’m not bothering you…”

You scoffed. “don’t worry, you could never bother me.” You smiled slightly, moving towards the door to where you kept your backpack, reaching inside and grabbing a half empty bottle of water. “here.”

He thanked you, taking the bottle from your hands and taking a sip.

You sighed, moving around to the other side of the bed and climbing in, pulling the covers overtop of you.

Cas followed you shortly after, and you wrapped an arm around him from behind.

“g’night, cas.” You whispered as he squirmed so he was as close to you as possible.

“good night, Y/N. thank you.”

“no problem, dude.”

And the two of you remained that way until the next morning.


End file.
